Mukotushi Ururu
.:Hijutsu:. Jobuku- kamenné nite Ide o to, že užívateľ môže predĺžiť voje prsty ako na rukách tak na nohách. Prsty sú v tedy ako keby z kameňa a je ťažké sa im vyhnúť. dajú sa využiť ako na obranu tak aj na útok. Patrí medzi Doton hijutsu a pochádza pôvodne z Kumogakure. .:Charakter:. Ako sa hovorí má všetko na saláme. Z ničoho si ťažkú hlavú nerobí. Väčšinou sa fláka a nerobí si svoje povinnosti no keď ide o vážnu vec splní ju presne podla toho ako si to ostatný predstavujú .:Životopis:. Neďaleko Kumogakure v sídle klanu Ururu sa rodiaca žena zvíjala vo svojej posteli od bolesti. No o chvíľu pribehol doktor a prehliadol ju. Neotáľal a hneď vedel čo má robiť. Pôrod prebehol bez problémov. O chvíľu sa pri posteli zhormaždila celá rodina. Všetci boli šťastný z nového príbudku do rodiny. Jedine dvaja členovia z rodiny tím neboli nadšení. Jeho bratia. Mysleli si totiž, že láska rodičov sa bude upriamovať na najmladšieho z nich a samozrejme tak sa aj stalo. Rodičia uprednostňovali svojho najmladšieho syna. Kupovali mu všetko čo si požiadal. A učili ho jutsu také o ktorým sa jeho bratom mohlo snívať. Jeho bratia to však nenechali tak. Stále ním opovrhovali a robili mu napriek. Chceli mu dať na javo, ako vyzerá skutočný svet, že to nie je o tom ako krásne sa o neho rodičia starajú, ale že je to o tom aký silný si. Po tom ak nastúpil na academiu jeho bratia teraz ešte viac dbali na jeho potupe. A tak zaistili to, aby sa žiadno z detí s ním nekamarátilo, ba ani nerozprávalo. Preto celú academiu presedel sám v lavici. No mohol sa tak plne sústrediť na štúdium, a tak nebolo divu, že jeho výsledky boli jedny z najlepších. Vďaka tomu spravil skúšky na 1. krát. No aby to ho nebolo málo a Keďže jeho bratia spravili skúšky a pracovali ako genini dosť dlho, Raikage uznal za vhodné aby bol Mukotushi pridelený do skupiny so svojimi bratmi. Teraz to bolo fakt s nimi na nože. Bratia mladšieho brata podceňovali a keď boli otravné misiu typu upratovať toto a toto, nechali to na jeho samtnom. Naopak keď už začali plniť misie, ktoré mohli byť zaujímavé, nechali ho v úzadí a všetku slávu si nechali pre seba. Zásadnou zmenou v jeho živote boli Chuninske skúšky. Keď ich podstúpil v strese zabudol všetko čo sa naučil. Možno to bolo aj tím, že jeho bratia mu nikdy nedovolili pomôcť im v ťažších misiách. No keď prišlo k tom aby v skúškach bojovali proti inému týmu, bol z toho paf. Bratia na neho boli naozaj nahnevaný. V boji im iba zavadzal a nemohli sa tak plne sústrediť na boj. Bratia sa mohli snažiť akokoľvek, no prehra bola jasná. Potom ako Mukotushi sklamal svojich bratov na plnej čiare, začali mu to vyčítať tak ako nikdy pred tím. Mukotushiho to veľmi vzalo a na jeho povahe sa to fatálne prejavilo. Teraz už nemohol so svojimi bratmi stráviťani minútu. Uzavrel sa do seba zo sídla klanu vôbec nevychádzal. Rodičia vybavili aby bol premiestnený do iného týmu. A tak teraz jeho bratia plnili misie s iným spoločníkom. No Mukotushi sa nechcel pridať do svojho nového týmu. Myslel si totiž, že to bude znova také isté a keď znova sklame svojich spolubojovníkov, znova bude musieť trpieť a vyčítať si to. Až po čase vďaka jednému človeku, sa z tejto ťažkej situácie. Ako sa tak stalo Raikage ho zadelil do nového týmu. Jeho nový tým ho prijal bez komplikácii. On sám tvrdil, že nič lepšie si naozaj nemohol priať. Bol rád, že konečne sa striasol svojich otravných bratov a môže si život užívať taký aký bol. Po niekoľkých misiách si Raikage všimol, že má veľké nadanie, preto ho povýšil na veliteľa týmu. Preto teraz už pracovali ako trojčlenný tým pod vedením Mukotushiho. Konali sa ďalšie chunninske skúšky. Na návrh Raikageho bol Mukotushiho tým zaradený. Všetci očakávali ako to teraz dopadne, keďže minulý pokus nebol až tak úspešný. No na udivenie všetkých Mukotushi tým bol najúspešnejším. Všetci traja boli povýšený v ich 17 roku života na úroveň chunninov. Raikegeho povinnosťou bolo teraz prideliť každému svoj vlastný tým, no on sa rozhodol preto, aby naďalej pokračovali spolu v týme. Pokračoval vo svojej ceste a učil sa novým technikám. Klan ho však už nič nové nemohol naučiť, a tak sa pustil do práce v vymysleným svojho vlastného štýlu. Rozmýšľal ako niečo nové vytvoriť. Dlho, dlho mu trvalo kým našiel riešenie, no všimol si najväčšiu slabinu tohoto hijutsu. techniky boli zamerané len na útok alebo na obranu. Preto Pri útoku užívateľ nemohol byť chránený a pri obrane nemohol útočiť. Vytvoril tak techniky, ktoré slúžili zároveň ako obrana ale zároveň ako útok. Všetci z jeho štýlu boli udivený a zo začiatku ho nechceli prijať, no ako plynul čas ľudia uvideli osvedčenie nového štýlu a začali sa tomuto spôsobu boja venovať. Mukotushi teraz v klan zastupoval jedno z najhlavnejších postavený a to hl. učiteľa klanu. Vďaka udalosti, ktorá sa odohrala o rok nato ako sa stal chuninom a tím, že zachránil feduálnemu pánovi život, stal sa jouninom. Feduálny pán si všimol jeho nadanie a ponúkol Mukotushimu miesto v jeho garde, no Mukotsuchi sa chcel naplno venovať svojej výke a svojmu klanu. Onedlho hlava klanu Ururu skonal. Vedenie klanu sa dlho zhodovalo na tom, kto by mal byť jeho nástupcom. Mnohý uprednostňovali Mukotushiho. No po spŕške úplatkov na toto miesto dosadili. Jedného zo starších bratov samotného Mukotushiho. Brat aby sa vysmial Mukotushimu do tváre menoval ho ako zástupcu hlavy klanu. Mukotushi nemohol nič robiť, ak by tento návrh neprijal, musel by byť vyhostený z klanu. A aby toho nebolo málo, terajšia hlava klanu aby sa pomstila za minulosť, a aby Mukotushiho ešte viac potupila, zakázal výučbu Utushi. Praktiky tohoto spôsobu sa teda zavrhli, nik si nedovolil použiť tieto techniky. Jediný Mukotushi sa nebál a svoje techniky ďalej používal. Hlava klanu sa tak dostal do pasce, nemohol to zakázať niekomu ako bol on. Teraz keď bol zástupcom klanu, mal oveľa väčšie možnosti, a keby mu to jeho brat zakázal. Určite by ho zvrhli z funkcie. Mukotushi sa teraz snaží obnoviť uečenie spôsobu Utushi, a hlavne ukázať bratovi, že nie je najväčším pánom klanu.